Packaging can no longer be treated as simply a utilitarian element utilized to bring a product to market. Appearance, ease of use, shape, configuration, and a variety of other packaging characteristics have been found to effect a customer's perception of the product contained within. Consumers may also attribute the perceived quality of the packaging with the product contained within. Additionally, the unique aspects of a packaging design and its unique functions can develop consumer identity that may further promote product sales.
As a result of such considerations, packaging design has taken on an increased significance to product manufacturers. Unique designs and dispensing features, in the case of mints or candy, can often result in complex packing designs. This may result in complex or time consuming manufacturing that may negatively impact the cost associated with a product's distribution. If these costs are passed on to the consumer, they may in turn negatively impact the perception of the product or its value. It is therefore of great import to develop packaging assemblies that may be produced with simple cost effective methods while continuing to provide novelty of function and unique perceptions to consumers.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a new packaging assembly for the distribution of mints or other candies. It would further be highly desirable to have a packaging assembly with improved manufacturing and assembly characteristics.